A Favor
by GabbyDunk
Summary: Steph decides she wants Ranger. No idea on rating.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the multiple postings. I apparently can't follow directions on how to post. Hopefully, I've got it under control now. Maybe.

Disclaimer: characters not mine.

The Plan

Instant joy. I feel a huge smile cross my face as I walk outside the bonds office, because standing right there in front of me is sheer perfection - Ranger, leaning against my current not-so-crappy Explorer, arms crossed, looking beyond hot in faded jeans and white button down Oxford, sleeves rolled up. Yay! He's back. He's been out of town, checking in on his other Rangeman offices. It's been 12 days, but it feels like 12 weeks. I've missed him - missed being with him and around him, missed the feeling of contentment, the tingle on my neck, and the flutter in my stomach I get when I'm with him.

"Just the man I'm looking for. I need a favor," I tell him. I can't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but he wants to smile, I can tell. Instead, he raises one eyebrow, waiting, I know, for me to explain.

It feels like we've grown closer over the last few months. When he's in town, rarely a day goes by without us seeing each other. We don't talk about it. As if by unspoken agreement, we take turns seeking the other out - just for a few minutes here and there and nothing beyond some really exceptional kissing and some clever banter, but I think it gives each of us something we need to get through our day. At least I need it to get through my day. And unless my Ranger radar is off, he does too.

"I need a place to stay for a while. Lula's building is being demolished, and I've been thinking about moving anyways. I told her she could have my apartment. I'm going to start looking for a townhouse or condo or something, but in the meantime I was hoping I could stay with you." Bold move, I know. But I'd used the last really long 12 days to make some decisions. I'd been having pretty good luck lately with my skips and had a run of successful and profitable distractions for Rangeman. For once in my life, I had a decent chunk of cash in the bank and had been looking forward to a newer, nicer place. Maybe one that less resembled the dorm-like atmosphere of my current apartment.

Besides moving, I'd also decided I want Ranger. However I can get him. I have spent the last two years fighting my feelings for him and, when that failed, hiding them. Self preservation, I thought, because Ranger doesn't do relationships. That's what he's told me over and over again and, even though he knows I'm not with Joe anymore, he hasn't said anything that would lead me to believe he's changed his mind. Said anything, no. Done anything, maybe. I realized I've slowly been relaxing that barrier, and I also realized that I am ready to lay it all on the line. I know the risks, I've actually thought them out for once. I'm willing to take whatever he offers, but I think - okay, hope - that Ranger will let me in. If "someday" is still a distant concept in Ranger's mind, I'm going to do what I can to push it to the forefront.

So, I've come up with a plan. It involves us spending as much time together as possible. Not rocket science, but, with my luck, I'm thinking simple is the way to go. I had thought to ease into this, but, fortunately for me, Lula's housing predicament provided a legitimate basis for me to just dive in. Why not. What the hell.

"Babe."

"What? We've stayed together before. I'll be neat. I'll be quiet."

And there's the smile. "Babe, you're neither of those things. Besides, I like it when you're loud." His smile becomes a smirk.

"Ranger." He's thinking about it, I can tell. I put my hands on my hips and try to stare him down, which only makes him smile wider. God, he's hot.

With his slight nod, I sense victory and fling myself at him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I cuddle into Ranger, my face in his neck, inhaling my favorite scent.

"Thank you."

"No price, babe." I can feel his arms tighten around me, and I know he's missed me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Day

I stood alone in my apartment two days later. I had packed up the stuff I wanted to take with me, and it wasn't much. Lula was going to keep the majority of my furniture. Ranger, Lester, and Bobby made quick work of loading it up, just now carrying down the last load.

Memories flooded my mind as I walked through the rooms. I'd lived here for two years. Most of the Burg and all of the nuts and freaks in the greater Trenton area have been to my apartment - by invitation or not. Probably more of the "not" category since I'd had an open-door policy - literally. I know people are scandalized at all the random crap that's happened here (and, really, they don't know the half of it), but, you know what, they can bite me. I'd never wanted the standard Burg lifestyle (read that as boring), and I think I've succeeded. It's been a wild ride and a fitting cap to my twenties. With one last glance behind, I think "be good to Lula" and quietly close the door.

I walk out with a bounce in my step to find Ranger, once again, leaning against my truck, looking no less perfect in all-black work gear. "Looking for a ride, Ranger?"

Reaching for me, he wraps his arm around my waist and uses his free hand to tuck my hair behind my ear before he leans down to say, "Well, I figured we'd discuss sleeping arrangements tonight, Babe, but I'm game now if you are."

Ranger is the undisputed champ of innuendo. Damn it, I know he can feel the shiver that runs though me. Ranger's the covert operations expert, and I have no real expectation that Ranger won't eventually catch onto my plan, but I feel like I need to hold my own in the day-to-day battle.

Re-gathering my wits, I reach up to run my fingers through his relatively short black hair. "Cute," I say, knowing he doesn't like to be called _cute_ and that he wouldn't know whether I was referring to him or to his attempt to throw me off balance. "Lester and Bobby go already?"

"Yep. Thought we could ride over together." Together. Yay! There's the word of the day, the focus of my plan. No flies on me, so I nod and nudge him out of the way to get in on the driver's side. "You can drive this time, Babe, but we'll have to wait and see who drives later."

Luckily, by now, I've got a good hold on the door, and he can't tell my knees went weak.

Pulling into the Rangeman garage, I see an empty spot right next to the elevator. Look at that. I haven't even moved in with Ranger yet, and I'm already getting some of his parking karma. My eyes widen as I see SMP on the tiny sign over the spot. Hmm…now that's interesting. The only other reserved spots have that same tiny sign with RCM over them. Glancing over at Ranger, I see him studying me, one eyebrow raised. I promise myself I'll think about this later. It's only paint, Steph, I tell myself. But still, paint is semi-permanent, right? "Ready?" I ask him.

"Let's do this, Babe."

I see most of the boxes have already been unloaded and stacked by the elevator. Figuring I should at least try to help, I walk over to the Rangeman truck and become instantly mesmerized by the muscles in Lester's arms as he reaches for and lifts a box. Okay, I'm totally committed to Ranger and my plan to get him totally committed to me, but I'm not dead. Lester is Ranger's cousin, and that family has some outstanding genes. In fact, I think all of Ranger's men must have been at the front of the line on the day God was handing out the good parts.

Sidetracked! Focus.

And I focus just in time to process the fact that the box in Lester's arms seems to be moving…maybe even vibrating. Oh god. I knew I should have thrown that stuff out. Or donated it. Donated it to some poor, sex-deprived person. But I figured that was currently me, I'm the poor sex-deprived person, and so I kept it. Bad, bad call. My eyes widen in horror as I see a knowing and gleeful grin on Lester's face. He looks like he's hit the jackpot, the ass, as I look up to his laughing eyes. "Beautiful, I think you should store some stuff at my apartment. Like this box. Let's go unpack." He's enjoying this, way too much.

I can feel my face on fire and am so grateful that Ranger is behind me and can't see it. He knows, though, and I relax as I feel his arms come around me and pull me back against him. He's giving me the chance to take Lester down, before he does. Inspiration hits and I tell Lester, "I forgot to tell you, I did pack some stuff for you to keep at your apartment. You know, in case you need some help closing the deal. I think there's an instruction manual in there, too."

And that earned me a whispered "proud of you, Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Settling In

As soon as we got up to Ranger's apartment, Tank had called and reported that he and Cal had tracked down Jimmy Rooney, a high-bond skip who had evaded them for over a week. Rangeman policy dictates that Ranger be present at all takedowns over a certain bond level, and so he had to leave. With a quick kiss and a 'put your stuff wherever,' he was gone.

I'd spent a fair amount of time at Ranger's lately, and so I was comfortable. In fact, I probably could have put most of my things in storage since most of what I need is already here. I wonder if Ranger ever thinks about that. I mean, what thoughts cross his mind when he reaches under counter to grab a new tube of toothpaste and sees tampons or when he walks into his closet and passes the shelves jammed with my clothes. He's a smart guy, probably the smartest I know. Is it really possible he doesn't get the significance of all of this?

A quick knock, and in comes Ella, holding a large bag. "Thought you could use a hand." Ella is my hero in so many ways. She feeds me, she does my laundry when I'm here, and she's a hell of a lot better at organizing than I am. Turns out the bag contains a bunch of hangers to match Ranger's.

With her help, we make quick work hanging and putting away all of my clothes. I'd left her to handle hanging things, while I went to work on the drawers. Rather than divide up the drawers, I mixed my stuff in with his. We'll see what he says when he reaches for his boxers and sees my underwear next to his. Ella caught me smiling, and grinned when she saw what I'd done. I'm pretty sure Ella's with me on this plan and I have no doubt she'll do what she can to intermingle the everyday pieces of our lives.

Ella tells me she'll have dinner up around 6:30, and heads out to do whatever she does to keep the Rangeman building in order. I, having substantially less energy, decide to take a nap. After all, the guys invited me out tonight, to celebrate Hal's birthday, and I need my beauty sleep. Pulling on a tank top and boxers, I snuggle into what is surely the best bed in the world.

The sounds of Ranger talking to Ella wake me up. Sure enough, it's 6:30, and I contemplate the smells wafting through the room. Yum. I hear the front door shut and footsteps heading towards the bedroom. In enters Ranger, in full-SWAT gear, and leans against the door frame. Double yum. "Good nap, Babe?"

"Yep. Good takedown?"

"Yep. Took longer than we thought, but we got him. Want dinner?"

Funny guy. Ranger knows I'm always ready to eat, particularly Ella meals. He tells me he's going to take a quick shower and disappears into the bathroom. Trying not to focus overly on the picture of wet Ranger, I fling off the covers and head out to the kitchen, immediately spotting the casserole dish on the stove. I peek, and it smells amazing - despite the unfortunate amount of vegetables in there.

Filling up two plates and situating myself at the breakfast bar, I debate whether I should wait for him or not. Damn Burg manners. Happily, a few seconds later, I hear Ranger moving around in the bedroom and turn just in time to see him heading my way. In jeans. No shirt. You have got to be kidding me. Eyes, look at his eyes! Score one for me on sitting at the bar and not at the table. If I had to sit across from him and look at him half-clothed, most of my food would have ended up in my lap, ruining the sexy image I was trying (hoping) to project.

Just jeans? Ha, let's see. "So, Ranger, did you see I used some of your drawer space?" "No, Babe, but that's fine." I smile. He hadn't gone into the drawers - meaning he's commando!

Settling in, we eat in a companionable silence. Maybe the eating arrangement wasn't such a score for me, because now I'm sitting so close I can smell the Bulgari on him. Which is worse, I wonder - staring at him and drooling or leaning over and licking him? Toss up. God.

To keep from doing either, I decide to engage him in some conversation. I look at Ranger conversation as kind of a game. If I had one of those little clicker counter things, I could easily count the number of words. I ask Ranger, "Are you still going tonight?" He nods. I press on. "How old is Hal today?" "Thirty-two." "Where are we going?" "Not sure." "Who is going?" "The guys not working tonight." "Anyone bringing dates?" Shoulder shrug. "What should I wear?" He looks over at me, taking in my tank top and boxers, "Not that." "Think we're going to a bar?" "Probably." "Are you wearing that?" "Babe." "Okay, Ranger, this has been really helpful. How long do I have to get ready?" "An hour."

One hour later, I'm ready to rock. I fit into my favorite jeans, paired them with a tight black halter top and some high black sandals, and got my hair to cooperate. Checking my lipstick last minute, I glance over and see Ranger, who has now, sadly, put on a black t-shirt. We match. "Ummm…Ranger, should I change?"

He's staring at me, and I know he likes the look. He shakes his head. "Well, we match. That's kind of dorky." Dorky, really? I'm standing here, in a bathroom, talking to the hottest man on earth, and I say something is dorky?

Without taking his eyes off mine, he reaches back behind his head and pulls his shirt off. Okay, that's not going to work either - we'll be mobbed by every single female at the bar. His eyes crinkle at the corners. "Yeah, Babe, out loud." Geez.


	4. Chapter 4

With Ranger now smokingly attired in a gray tshirt and looking no less hot, we made our way down to the garage to meet the guys. Stepping out of the elevator, we were hit with a round of catcalls and whistles. Eyes widening at the giant crowd, I gave them a finger wave and looked at Ranger. "Hal's got a lot of friends," I whispered.

Ranger leaned down and whispered back, "He's a good guy, but I'm guessing word got out that you'd be here."

"Maybe the whistles are for you. You're kind of hot."

Smirking, he leaned down one more time and whispered, "Babe." Then, "I'm off duty tonight, so I'll assume - for their own safety - they agree with you. Otherwise, I'm going to feel duty bound to hurt them." He put his arm around my waist, and steered us over towards Lester, who was waving us over, "Bossman! Bosslady!"

Ranger scanned the garage and asked Lester, the self-appointed Rangeman social coordinator, "We ready?"

"Yep." And then to the group, "Let's roll!" Within 30 seconds of Lester's call, the garage was empty besides me and Ranger. Wow, what can I say - the Rangemen are efficient.

"Why do I feel like we just entered Cannonball Run? And we're losing."

"We'd catch up, Babe. Well, as long as we weren't in one of your cars." Sticking my tongue out at him and smacking his arm, I moved to climb into the Turbo but he caught me by the waist and spun me around. "Careful, Babe, that tongue is one of my favorite parts. I dare you to stick it out again."

Oooooohhh. A dare. I can NEVER turn down a dare, and he knows it. But who was I kidding? I liked where this was heading. I stuck my tongue out again with no hesitation, he sucked it into his mouth as anticipated, and we spent the next few minutes battling it out. When we finally came up for air, I thought now we have an even bigger deficit to make up in the race. But I must have said it out loud because Ranger barked out a laugh and hugged me closer.

A few hours later, the bar's dance floor was rocking and most of the guys were on the prowl. I had talked to all of the guys, and kissed Hal on his blushing cheek. Ranger had bought most of the rounds, but stopped going to the bar for them when it got too hard for him to fight off the female swarms. Ranger is an intimidating guy, but he's also very polite and non-confrontational in social situations. I can't really blame the women (did I mention he's HOT!), especially because he showed zero interest in them. Instead, he listened and nursed a couple of beers, occasionally wrapping his arms around me.

We did shots for Hal's birthday. Well, I did ONE shot for Hal and Ranger just nodded to him. I'm a lightweight and learned long ago to mostly stick to beer, and Ranger limited his drinking out in public.

Watching the guys on the dance floor, I yelled over the music, "Do you want to dance? I feel like I'm messing up your game tonight."

Ranger quirked his eyebrow. "My game? I don't play games, Babe."

Of course he doesn't. Women just fall at his feet in triplicate. Rolling my eyes again, I tugged him away from the barstool he was leaning on, and toward the dance floor. "Come with me?"

Eyes darkening and pulling me close on the edge of the dance floor, he growled, "Babe, I'll come with you anytime, anywhere," emphasizing the key word.

I felt weak at his innuendo, and couldn't get any air into my lungs. Maybe it was the alcohol, but butterflies had taken over my entire body. My eyes fluttered shut. Ranger tightened his arms around me, sensing my sudden weakness. We swayed to the music, and I eventually regained enough strength to lift my arms around his neck and my hands into his hair. Ranger is chock-full of strength and was able to hold me up and do a little hand roaming, leaving me tingling as he roamed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw his eyes. And he was affected. He was as caught up in this "dance" as I was, which caused my inner Steph to stand up and cheer. Pushing up on my tiptoes and keeping my eyes on his, I put my mouth on his, rubbing his lips with mine. He deepened it, just slightly, until my eyes drooped shut and our breath came out in harsh gasps. "Steph," he ground out.

"Hmmmm." It was the best I could do.

"Steph. Open your eyes." With great effort, I looked at him. And he groaned, "Babe, I'm an opportunist, but we need to tread lightly here."


	5. Chapter 5

What?! My mind sluggishly circled around that. I wanted to ask, why? I wanted to tell him he wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I wanted to tell him ...

My thoughts were cut off when an inebriated Bobby grabbed onto Ranger's shoulder and said (slurred), "I think we are going to move to the place down the street. You coming?"

I mumbled, "Not yet," when we pulled apart. Ranger kept his attention on me. Making an executive decision, I told Bobby we were probably going to head out but to have fun and reminded him to call a cab to get home.

Ten minutes later, after saying our goodbyes, we were back in the Turbo on our way home. I'd managed to unscramble my brain enough to realize I had Ranger captive inside his car for the next 15 minutes.

"This felt like a date," I said.

He took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me, but didn't say anything.

I pressed him again. "What would you say if I told you I considered this a date?"

His eyes flicked to mine again, holding the contact for a second longer before flipping a quick u-turn and pulling into the parking lot of the park we'd just passed. Yikes, I thought! It's a good thing I trust him. With anyone else, I'd be concerned I was about to be abandoned in a park!

I smiled as he got out and came around to my side, opening the door. "Let's walk," he said, tugging me out and keeping ahold of my hand.

Because this also felt date-like, I decided to wait him out and just enjoy being near him as we strolled around the paved walkway surrounding the pond. After a few minutes, he began rubbing his thumb over my hand and I figured he was gearing up to talk.

I tensed up slightly in anticipation, no longer quite as relaxed. I hadn't spent much time considering what I'd do if he flat out rejected me. I guess it was a possibility, one for which I should have mentally prepared myself. Increasingly, I felt like someone had wrapped my heart with hundreds of rubber bands. I felt tight.

I had to force myself to focus when he started talking.

"Twelve days. I was gone for twelve days." He paused for a few beats, and slowed to look down at me. I couldn't read his eyes, but they weren't blank. "Felt like a fucking year."

The rubber bands loosened some.

He kept going. "We've gotten off track. We were supposed to be friends, with some benefits when it was convenient. Affection, and attraction. I felt both of those for you almost immediately, and it was easy."

We'd stopped walking, but I knew better than to interrupt a talking Ranger. He let my hand go, and leaned back against the light pole behind him. "Things have changed, gradually over time, but lately with more speed. They've gotten more complicated. More . . . everything." He looked away, out over the pond, and said, "I almost cut my trip short to come home a week early."

And the bands fell away entirely.

I took a step forward and put my hand on his chest, right over his heart, which was beating steady if not a little fast. "I wanted you to come home right after you left."

I put my other hand on his cheek. "I couldn't sleep after you left. I know we don't usually spend the night together, but I still felt off and . . . alone."

I felt some tension leave his jaw at my admission. I rubbed my finger over his lips.

"I snuck up to your apartment and stole your pillow so I could feel closer to you." He half smiled, so I finished it. "Yep, carried it out in a Macy's dress bag. Like a shoplifter. That was at the one week mark. It still smelled like you."

He full on smiled, and my heart stopped. "Babe."

I took that final step towards him, closing the small gap between us. "I consider this a date, Ranger. I consider this a date between two people who have been together for a long time, even though neither has been willing to use the words to make it real."

With his hands on my hips, he lowered his mouth to mine, stopping just shy of contact, "I can do together, Babe. Because apart sucked. Together, with just you."

And before he locked his mouth onto mine, I thought, "One Ranger is all I need."

And, I figured I'd said that aloud when I heard, "Mine. Fucking mine," before his mouth crashed onto mine.


	6. Chapter 6

At 3:00 a.m., Ranger and I were still awake - exhausted, but awake.

He'd spent the last 3 hours showing me - and telling me - I'm his. I gotta say, I got the message - over and over again. My body was feeling relaxed, if not a little worn, and tingly in all the spots he'd deemed it necessary to mark me as his. I'd gotten a peek at myself in the bathroom mirror, and a giant shock at my red-spotted glowing body. Ranger saw my reaction and just looked smug.

Now, we were having naked snack time in bed. I was eating the chocolate mousse Ella had left earlier and Ranger had an apple. SMH. The guy is hot but clueless sometimes. I mean, hot sex and apples don't go together. Hot sex and chocolate - yes! In fact, if I put a little mousse on his ...

"Steph!"

I looked up at his eyes, dazed. "Huh?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Um, I might have missed the question. I was . . . thinking about dessert."

"Babe, I'm going to take that as a personal criticism if you are suggesting you aren't satisfied." As if. If I were any more satisfied, I'd melt into a big pile of goo.

And I told him so, while running my licked-clean spoon over his lickable abs. "Hmmm, what's the question?"

"Are we going to tell people we're together, or keep it between us?" I sighed, happily. Together. We're together. Me and Ranger. I felt like I should pinch myself, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And congratulate myself for my strategic planning. But the truth is, my plan never really got off the ground. We were ready for this before I created my plan. We just needed someone to take that first step. And we did, together.

"Up to you. I still can't get my head around it. Us. Here. Together." Grinning that panty-melting grin (good thing mine are safe on the floor, huh?), he pulled me to him and settled me on his lap.

"Ranger, you're going to have to reign in the blinding smiles. The bad guys won't be scared of you anymore."

"Babe, I'm smiling because I have you at my place, in my bed, and at my mercy. It's been a pretty good day."

Leaning back away from him, I narrowed my eyes. "Pretty good? That's it?"

"Really good?" I met him with silence and a glare in response to his second attempt.

"Okay, fine. Today was perfect. Best day of my life."

That's better, and I leaned back into him. "Me too."

Tightening his arms around me, "You will stay, right? You aren't still going house hunting? Live with me?" At my blank stare, "Please?"

Holy shit! He wants me to live with him! And not just temporarily! Ranger mornings, Ranger nights. Naked Ranger, Swat Ranger, Smiling Ranger. Hmmmmmm. Yum!

"Well, I do have a reserved parking spot here."

"Babe, I had a plan. Once you were here, I was going to make it impossible for you to leave. I didn't figure we'd get here on Day One, but you have to be flexible in covert operations. And in all things Stephanie Plum."

What? He had a plan?! I had a plan! Wait til he sees the underwear drawer.

"Like minds, Ranger. Like minds."

The End


End file.
